Problem: William did 29 more sit-ups than Ashley at night. Ashley did 53 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Answer: Ashley did 53 sit-ups, and William did 29 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $53 + 29$ sit-ups. He did $53 + 29 = 82$ sit-ups.